


Bad-Ass Mother Figure

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Sherlock Challenge Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mrs. Hudson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What would we do without Mrs. Hudson?





	Bad-Ass Mother Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts), [trickybonmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybonmot/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge May prompt: Mothers/Fathers, and inspired by the sea shanties/Irish drinking songs created by Vulgarweed and trickybonmot for Wits on Tap 2017. Sing this to the tune of Drunken Sailor.

What would we do without Mrs. Hudson?  
What would we do without Mrs. Hudson?  
What would we do without Mrs. Hudson?  
Bad-ass mother figure!  
  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Way, hey, and up she rises  
Bad-ass mother figure!  
  
She used to be an exotic dancer  
She used to be an exotic dancer  
She used to be an exotic dancer  
Bad-ass mother figure!  
  
Way, hey, she’s got a hip now  
Way, hey, she’s got a hip now  
Way, hey, she’s got a hip now  
But she still can shake it!  
  
She’s got a soft spot for our Sherlock  
She’s got a soft spot for our Sherlock  
She’s got a soft spot for our Sherlock  
So she let him move in  
  
Way, hey, to Baker Street, now  
Way, hey, to Baker Street, now  
Way, hey, to Baker Street, now  
Bad-ass mother figure!  
  
Then she met John, a lovely doctor  
Then she met John, a lovely doctor  
Then she met John, a lovely doctor  
She offered him a bedroom  
  
Way, hey, if they’ll be needing two  
Way, hey, if they’ll be needing two  
Way, hey, if they’ll be needing two  
There’s all sorts around here  
  
She’s their landlady, not their housekeeper  
She’s their landlady, not their housekeeper  
She’s their landlady, not their housekeeper  
Bad-ass mother figure!  
  
Way, hey, but still she makes tea  
Way, hey, but still she makes tea  
Way, hey, but still she makes tea  
And some scones and biscuits  
  
She’s shipped Johnlock from the start, oh  
She’s shipped Johnlock from the start, oh  
She’s shipped Johnlock from the start, oh  
Matchmaking Mrs. Hudson  
  
Way, hey, she’ll bring them together  
Way, hey, she’ll bring them together  
Way, hey, she’ll bring them together  
Clever Mrs. Hudson  
  
Then she will need her herbal soothers  
Then she will need her herbal soothers  
Then she will need her herbal soothers  
When those boys get noisy  
  
Way, hey, they’ll wake her up, oh  
Way, hey, they’ll wake her up, oh  
Way, hey, they’ll wake her up, oh  
Early in the morning  
  
So she will offer John a ball gag  
So she will offer John a ball gag  
So she will offer John a ball gag  
To keep Sherlock quiet  
  
Way, hey, we know she’s kinky  
Way, hey, we know she’s kinky  
Way, hey, we know she’s a kinky  
Bad-ass mother figure!  


**Author's Note:**

> What should you do, now you've finished reading?  
> What should you do, now you've finished reading?  
> What should you do, now you've finished reading?  
> Click that kudos button!
> 
> Way, hey, and leave a comment  
> Way, hey, and leave a comment  
> Way, hey, and leave a comment  
> If you feel inspired


End file.
